This invention relates generally to the field of printed circuit board manufacture and rework, and more particularly to an improved system for simplifying manual operations by permitting the worker to constantly keep track of the operations he has performed on a given board, as well as of those operations which remain to be performed prior to completion.
It is known in the art to provide relatively expensive production assembly systems for this purpose, the cost of which is justified only when the production runs are relatively large. Such systems employ computer programs for the shifting of the work piece, and the positioning of individual elements thereon. However, in many instances, the number of boards to be manufactured or reworked is too small to justify an expensive installation.